Robotech
Robotech is a Japanese anime series made as an international co-production by Harmony Gold USA and Tatsunoko Productions as part of their Robotech franchise. The story involves an ongoing fictitious military strife between humans and three races of alien invaders from outer space, over the fate of the planet Earth as well as the control of Protoculture, an energy source with alien origins. The series feature the use of Robotechnology, a chiefly-militaristic field of science which resembles a combination of what we today know as Robotics and Information Technology (IT). The series is divided into three chapters or sagas: *Robotech: The Macross Saga: Features First Robotech War, the battle between humans and a race of giant humanoids known as Zentraedi *Robotech: The Robotech Masters: Features Second Robotech War, the battle between humans and the last remnants of a race of ruthless but scientifically-advanced humanoids known as Robotech Masters *Robotech: The New Generation: Features Third Robotech War, a Pyrrhic decade-long strife between humans and a mysterious race known as Invid Harmony Gold USA and Tatsunoko Productions produced the 85-episode anime adaptation that was created by Carl Macek and aired on the Japanese station MBS on October 3, 1982, and on the American broadcast syndication on March 4, 1985. It was later airing on Sci-Fi Channel on September 13, 1993, and on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on January 12, 1998. However, the broadcast of the series airing in 60 episodes on Toonami was edited in content. Cast *Tony Oliver - Rick Hunter *Melanie MacQueen - Lisa Hayes *Rebecca Forstadt - Lynn Minmei Episodes # Boobytrap (Originally aired on 03/04/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/12/1998) # Countdown (Originally aired on 03/05/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/13/1998) # Space Fold (Originally aired on 03/06/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/14/1998) # The Long Wait (Originally aired on 03/07/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/15/1998) # Transformation (Originally aired on 03/08/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/16/1998) # Blitzkrieg (Originally aired on 03/11/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/19/1998) # Bye-Bye Mars (Originally aired on 03/12/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/20/1998) # Sweet Sixteen (Originally aired on 03/13/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/21/1998) # Miss Macross (Originally aired on 03/14/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/22/1998) # Blind Game (Originally aired on 03/15/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/23/1998) # First Contact (Originally aired on 03/18/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/26/1998) # The Big Escape (Originally aired on 03/19/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/27/1998) # Blue Wind (Originally aired on 03/20/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/28/1998) # Gloval's Report (Originally aired on 03/21/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/29/1998) # Homecoming (Originally aired on 03/22/1985; Toonami Version aired on 01/30/1998) # Battle Cry (Originally aired on 03/25/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/02/1998) # Phantasm (Originally aired on 03/26/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/03/1998) # Farewell, Big Brother (Originally aired on 03/27/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/04/1998) # Bursting Point (Originally aired on 03/28/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/05/1998) # Paradise Lost (Originally aired on 03/29/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/06/1998) # A New Dawn (Originally aired on 04/01/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/09/1998) # Battle Hymn (Originally aired on 04/02/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/10/1998) # Reckless (Originally aired on 04/03/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/11/1998) # Showdown (Originally aired on 04/04/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/12/1998) # Wedding Bells (Originally aired on 04/05/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/13/1998) # The Messenger (Originally aired on 04/08/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/16/1998) # Force of Arms (Originally aired on 04/09/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/17/1998) # Reconstruction Blues (Originally aired on 04/10/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/18/1998) # The Robotech Masters (Originally aired on 04/11/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/19/1998) # Viva Miriya (Originally aired on 04/12/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/20/1998) # Khyron's Revenge (Originally aired on 04/15/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/23/1998) # Broken Heart (Originally aired on 04/16/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/24/1998) # A Rainy Night (Originally aired on 04/17/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/25/1998) # Private Time (Originally aired on 04/18/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/26/1998) # Season's Greetings (Originally aired on 04/19/1985; Toonami Version aired on 02/27/1998) # To the Stars (Originally aired on 04/22/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/02/1998) # Dana's Story (Originally aired on 04/23/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/03/1998) # False Start (Originally aired on 04/24/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/04/1998) # Southern Cross (Originally aired on 04/25/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/05/1998) # Volunteers (Originally aired on 04/26/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/06/1998) # Half Moon (Originally aired on 04/29/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/09/1998) # Danger Zone (Originally aired on 04/30/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/10/1998) # Prelude to Battle (Originally aired on 05/01/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/11/1998) # The Trap (Originally aired on 05/02/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/12/1998) # Metal Fire (Originally aired on 05/03/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/13/1998) # Stardust (Originally aired on 05/06/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/16/1998) # Outsiders (Originally aired on 05/07/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/17/1998) # Deja Vu (Originally aired on 05/08/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/18/1998) # A New Recruit (Originally aired on 05/09/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/19/1998) # Triumvirate (Originally aired on 05/10/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/20/1998) # Clone Chamber (Originally aired on 05/13/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/23/1998) # Love Song (Originally aired on 05/14/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/24/1998) # The Hunters (Originally aired on 05/15/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/25/1998) # Mind Game (Originally aired on 05/16/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/26/1998) # Dana in Wonderland (Originally aired on 05/17/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/27/1998) # Crisis Point (Originally aired on 05/20/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/30/1998) # Daydreamer (Originally aired on 05/21/1985; Toonami Version aired on 03/31/1998) # Final Nightmare (Originally aired on 05/22/1985; Toonami Version aired on 04/02/1998) # The Invid Connection (Originally aired on 05/23/1985; Toonami Version aired on 04/03/1998) # Catastrophe (Originally aired on 05/24/1985; Toonami Version aired on 04/06/1998) Broadcast History Robotech premiered in Japan on the Japanese station MBS from October 3, 1982 to September 30, 1984. An English language version of the series was licensed by Harmony Gold USA, and was aired in 60 episodes on the weekday afternoon Toonami block beginning on January 12, 1998 and ending on April 6, 1998, with off first-run Toonami airdate on April 1, 1998. The series began it's rerun on the block on April 7, 1998 and ended on July 24, 1998. Reruns of Robotech also aired on Toonami's late night Midnight Run block beginning on July 11, 1999 and ended on December 26, 1999. Category:1980s shows Category:Anime Category:Toonami Series Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Acquired Series